Words of Wisdom
by jamelia116
Summary: Icheb and Harry Kim bring Annika Hansen on a visit with Boothby, Starfleet Academy's legendary gardener, who is renowned for giving good advice. Boothby has another visitor on this day who is also known for having very decided opinions. A direct sequel to "Wisdom of the Ages." The events of Year 8 of "Log Entries: Chief Helmsman of Voyager" occur shortly before this story.
1. A Visit to a Garden

**"Words of Wisdom"**

 **By jamelia**

 **A Sequel to "Wisdom of the Ages"**

"You should have worn more functional shoes, Seven."

Annika Hansen, who preferred never to respond to the designation "Seven" except when her adopted son called her by that name, abruptly stopped on the graveled path and turned to stare at him. "You are aware that I require an elevated heel to prevent pain in my back and legs, Icheb. You are fortunate you were released from your maturation chamber before the formation of the full complement of implants interfered with your mobility."

"I wasn't referring to the fact that the heels are elevated. It is their narrow 'spike' shape. With a thicker heel, you could navigate this walkway with ease." Icheb's elevated elbow offering his assistance to his mother helped soften his comment, but there was no doubt in Harry Kim's mind. Icheb was behaving like a solicitous, overprotective son. Now if Harry himself said anything like this to his own mother, he would literally never hear the end of it.

Annika turned her blue eyes on Harry. "Perhaps Lieutenant Commander Kim would also agree to extend his arm in the same manner suggested for an officer and a gentleman. This pathway is wide enough for three."

At this eminently logical suggestion, Harry quickly complied. Annika accepted both of her male companions' elbows and, with their aid, proceeded down the path. Icheb, however, seemed bent on getting the last word. "This time. Next time we visit Boothby, please wear more appropriate foot apparel."

Harry groaned slightly at the response, but Annika merely smiled at her son. Now, if Harry had said the same thing to Annika . . .

=/\=

As they walked further along the graveled path, Icheb said, "These flower gardens are aesthetically very pleasing."

"They are," Harry noted, "but if Annika damages one of her ankles in the soft ground, pleasing aesthetics will not mean much."

"My nanoprobes can heal any ankle injury."

"That may be, but why make them have to do that when you can avoid it?" Harry answered.

"I have to agree with Harry. We are approaching another walkway made of plascrete," Icheb pointed out. "If we ascend this short rise, we will all be able to enjoy the gardens without worrying overly much about an injury."

Annika willingly complied with the suggestion. After a few minutes wandering among the flowers, Annika asked, "Icheb, why did you want us to walk here today? There must be other activities for us to experience that are more stimulating to a young cadet like yourself."

"I want you to meet the gardener who takes care of the flowers. He's a very wise man."

"You mean Boothby, Icheb?"

"Yes. You know him?"

"Of course I do, Icheb. Just about every cadet at the Academy knows him. Probably all of them, really. He makes it his business to get to know you. He always gives great advice."

"Since I am not a student at the Academy, I hardly need to consult him for advice."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Annika. You don't have to be a student to seek his advice. Commander Chakotay came here not long ago . . ."

Harry paused when he remembered the reason Chakotay had consulted with the gardener. Perhaps that wasn't a very politic observation for him to make to Annika at this time.

Calmly, she responded, "I recall hearing he came here after our relationship ended, seeking advice. I suspect the advice he gave Chakotay was that he should begin a romantic relationship with Captain Janeway."

"It was after your relationship ended with him, Seven. You cannot fault Boothby for giving advice that you yourself thought was Chakotay's true desire." Icheb examined his mother's expression carefully. With the slightest of head movements and a raised eyebrow, he perceived her acknowledgement that any irritation with the gardener was not truly relevant.

Harry filled the silence, not recognizing the subvocal communication exchange between the mother and son. "Even the Fluidians recognized how wise Boothby is. He's the one the Fluidian leader impersonated on their listening station. Remember?"

"I recall the incident. I had little contact with him. My presence was required in Engineering at that time, due to our preparations for the slipstream experiment that was a failure shortly afterwards. Once the captain knew who the occupants of the listening station were, I don't believe she desired me to have any contact with them. When we were Borg, we lied to Captain Janeway about their agenda for our galaxy."

"With our new alliance and your connection to Axum, I'm sure that wouldn't mean anything to the Fluidians anymore. I'll bet they've forgiven you. Besides, that's not the Boothby we're here to see. It's the human one who gives the great advice Icheb and I want you to meet." Harry tried to keep his anxiety in check by speaking quickly, as he always did. Harry wondered if Boothby could give him any advice about how he could control his tendency for that, even though things were going so well for him overall right now.

Icheb stepped in to save Harry from his own nervousness. "Seven, I assure you, this Boothby is someone with whom it is worth having a conversation at any time. You don't have to be seeking his advice. Sometimes he seems to say something that is helpful even though you're just there to visit with him."

"Are you certain he is available today to 'just visit him?'"

"I checked. His schedule says he'll be working in the South Flower garden today. If we turn left where the path divides, it will take us right to him."

If Seven/Annika had any more concerns, she did not reveal them to either of her companions. Instead, with the walking so much easier on the pavement, she released Icheb's arm, which she had continued to hold onto after the three had reached the plascrete walkway. Once freed from contact with Icheb, she strode along briskly. Although Icheb asked her reduce her pace, and Harry called out, "Hey, Annika. Slow down and smell the roses!" she continued to move quickly, seldom looking at any of the flower beds situated on either side of the path. Icheb and Harry were both feeling very uncertain about how valuable of an excursion this would turn out to be by the time they saw two figures sitting on a bench some ways ahead.

"One of them is Boothby," Harry said, in a tone of voice Icheb had learned to interpret as relief. Harry waved to him as they approached.

Then the other man turned towards the visitors. He was also Boothby.

Harry broke into a cold sweat. Despite the successful peace accord that had just been reached, he could not help vividly recalling a painful incident in his past. He knew one of those "Boothbys" - or at least, his people - had been responsible for Harry to be in danger of losing his life.

"One of you must be the Ambassador from Fluidia, correct?" Annika's query was made in such a flat inflection, it might have been phrased as a statement, not a question.

No one bothered to answer her. It was apparent to all that the being from Fluidic Space who had taken on the guise of Boothby in Dry Space inhabited one of the Boothby bodies. Both of them stood up at the others' approach. Harry could not distinguish the human Boothby from the Species 8472 facsimile, much to his dismay.

Despite Harry's reservations about the Fluidian, or the fact he still had no clue which Boothby was which, polite greetings were exchanged among the five. The Boothby who had stood up first, who had been facing them as they approached, addressed them all by name, however. Harry assumed he must be the real Boothby.

The other Boothby, however, after saying hello to Icheb, continued, "So this must be Annika Hansen, your adoptive mother, Icheb? It's lovely to finally meet you, Ms. Hansen." Turning towards Harry, he added, "Long time, no see, Lieutenant Commander Kim. Congratulations on your promotion. Promotions, I guess I should say. You should have received more than one while you were still out in the Delta Quadrant on _Voyager_. It's shameful Starfleet Command made you wait until _Voyager_ returned to the Alpha Quadrant."

Harry again had no idea which was which. Mumbling, "Thank you, sir," Harry resolved to hold his tongue until he had a better idea which Boothby he was addressing.

"Ms. Hansen, please. Take a seat on the bench between us. This cadet and officer have 'new bones.' They should be able to stand on their own for a while without falling all over themselves," the first Boothby said.

The second added, "Really, Ms. Hansen. You should wear much sturdier shoes when you come into the gardens for a stroll. You might break your ankle if one of those spike heels gets stuck in one of our pathways." Annika's expression was the pursed-lip one she assumed whenever she was seriously annoyed, although she did not respond to the remark. Icheb and Harry glanced at each other. Both tried but failed to hide a smirk at the echo of their own admonishments to "Ms. Hansen" about her footwear.

Once she'd settled herself primly on the seat between the twinned gentlemen, Annika stated firmly, "I have heard much about Mr. Boothby from Captain Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Commander Kim, and my son Icheb." Peering closely at the one who'd said, "Long time, no see," to Harry, she said, "I believe you are the one of whom they were speaking." She turned to the other one. "And I believe you are the Boothby I met at the Peace Conference. The Ambassador."

The first Boothby responded, "Are you certain?"

Annika hesitated only a second. "No, I have learned one can never be completely certain, but your eyes narrowed briefly when you first saw me. You knew my history. I was the drone who did not reveal to Captain Janeway that it was the Borg who invaded Fluidic Space, and not vice-versa, when I acted as the spokesperson for the Collective at the time of the ill-fated Borg- _Voyager_ alliance. The other Boothby's eyes did not change. Since he knows of me from my son, it is unlikely the gardener Boothby would respond to me with narrowed eyes."

"Too smart for your own good sometimes, aren't you, Missy? But yes. You are correct. I'm the Boothby who is making Lieutenant Commander Kim sweat so visibly."

Harry took an involuntary step back, shook his head slightly, and stepped forward. He tried to control the shaking of the hand he extended to the Fluidian Boothby, but he received no indication the Ambassador was going to reciprocate. "Sorry," Harry apologized. "It's an involuntary reaction. It's hard to forget being digested from the inside of your body, the way I was when I first encountered your people."

"I _am_ sorry about that, Son. We weren't aware that would happen if we simply scratched you. An allergic reaction of some sort, I'm told. When we take our shots, that doesn't occur. You don't have to worry about it happening again. Let's shake hands, then, and let bygones be bygones."

Harry shook hands with the Ambassador. Icheb followed suit.

"Not shaking hands with me?" the gardener asked.

"Of course I will, if you wish. I understand it is customary to shake hands when meeting someone new. I have spoken with you several times since I arrived at the Academy. However, I am happy to shake your hand at any time, if only to thank you for the good advice you always give me."

Smiling broadly, the gardener stood up and wordlessly gave Icheb a hug. Then he turned to put his arm around Harry and stood between the two. "You see standing before you two of Starfleet's finest," he announced. "I always knew Harry Kim was going to be an asset to any ship on which he was posted. Icheb here is following in the footsteps of some of the finest captains who have ever trod these paths, like Jean-Luc Picard and their very own Kathryn Janeway. I always had my eye on that girl, and look how well she's turned out. Ambassador, the best thing about my job is seeing these young women and men rise to the challenges put to them, first at the Academy, and then later on, when they respond equally well to protect their crews when lives are in the balance."

"Your advice helped tide us over a lot of tough times, Boothby," Harry said, smiling.

"I do what I can to steer you right, but it's not the advice alone that makes the difference. It's what you do with it that counts."

Now sure she was speaking to the man she had been brought to see, Annika said, "I appreciate all you have done for Icheb, Mr. Boothby. He speaks highly of you. You have given him guidance in human customs which I cannot yet provide, since I am still a student of the nuances of humanity myself."

"From what I've heard, you're doing pretty well with that by now. I understand you and the Ambassador's colleague have come to an understanding . . ."

Annika could not control the rising of blood to the surface of her epidermal layer, radiating warmth from her cheeks.

"You're blushing, Seven," Icheb said, his half-smile broadening as the heat flushed her face even more.

"Thank you for the observation," she replied. "I will do what I can to control it."

"Don't bother!" the gardener advised, grinning broadly. "Ride with it and enjoy it! It suits you. Personally, I'm happy to see it. You've matched up with someone who feels the same way about you, you know."

"Has Axum come to see you, too?" the Ambassador asked his counterpart.

"We met a few weeks ago. He seems like a nice man. Adaptable. That's something that's important to you, isn't it, Ms. Hansen?"

"It is," she answered, as a whisper of smile graced her lips.

"Perhaps it would not be wise to speak about Seven and Axum's relationship in front of Harry. I heard he had a 'crush' on Seven when she first came aboard _Voyager_ ," Icheb stated softly, although it was hard to miss his own lips quirking a little as he spoke.

Harry, however, had long since come to view his crush with humor rather than embarrassment. "Even when she clunked me on the head! She claimed she didn't know anything about human social customs, but I think she'd been 'reading ahead in the course materials…' "

Icheb laughed with the two Boothbys. Even Annika could not keep from smiling.

"I'm very happy you've decided to visit me today. Or us, I guess I should say. I know Icheb is simply buried in work from his academic classes," the gardener said archly, knowing well that the Academy was actually on break this week. "What about the two of you?"

Annika answered first. "My work is now on Utopia Planitia, in the Advanced Propulsion Study Unit. We are evaluating the technologies _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant, including the transwarp and quantum slipstream drives, as well as the folding space technology. We hope to adapt them for Starfleet use so that we can revisit the Delta Quadrant sooner, rather than later. If the Ambassador can share any knowledge of more advanced transportation drives known to his people for us to study, we would, of course, welcome it."

"We'll see," the Ambassador remarked noncommittally. "That may require you to switch to bioship technology. It could take quite a bit of work to pull that off, but it's a thought. What about you, Mr. Kim?"

"I'm currently in charge of producing a fleet of Delta Flyer series shuttles for all of Starfleet. The prototype tested out well. We'll be in full production within the next six months. And then I'll apply for a posting on a starship."

"I'm in the middle of my third year at the Academy. I would also like a starship posting after I graduate," Icheb said.

Harry turned to the Fluidian ambassador. "So, now that you know what we're up to, what about you, Ambassador? Are you picking the brains of our gardener? Wait, I didn't mean that how it sounded."

Both Boothbys laughed. "No offense taken, son," the Ambassador said. "We're swapping notes. I haven't been around as long as your gardener here. I _have_ been 'picking his brains,' as you so charmingly put it. He's been giving me advice on how to handle all you Dry Land species. He's been doing that for more years than you know, Commander. He's got lots to offer. You're smart to seek his advice every now and then. I wouldn't mind having him come over to our own 'Academy' to give us the benefit of his experience."

"A tempting offer, I must admit, but I don't know if I really want to leave here. I love this job. Maybe if I have to make a quick exit, though, I'll call on you, Mr. Ambassador." Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that comment wasn't as off-hand as Boothby had tried to make it.

"If you need a quick way out of town, I'd be happy to provide one. I might even go with you, if it's back to my realm. The dry air here always gets to me after a while."

Harry laughed. "If you think this is dry, you should take a trip down to Los Angeles. A few days out of the year it rains so hard there, you'll think you're back home in Fluidia. The rest of the time it's so dry, you'll think San Francisco is home!"

"The foggy days and that mist off the ocean are soothing to my skin," the Ambassador agreed. "I've already been warned off visiting your Grand Canyon. I understand it's spectacularly beautiful but suffocatingly dry."

All of the naturally bipedal beings shook their heads in agreement. "Captains Janeway and Chakotay invited me to spend next weekend hiking there with them. I'm looking forward to the trip. The way the canyon cuts through the rocks, it's like going on a temporal excursion into the past, without any interference from the Federation Temporal Police." Icheb's sly smile reasserted itself, and the four others all laughed, even Annika.

The gardener looked quizzically at the cadet. "I never asked you before. Why haven't you taken the name Icheb Hansen?"

Annika answered him. "I gave him his own choice of name. He was old enough to choose his own designation. He is my son, no matter what name he uses."

"I _am_ the only Brunali in Starfleet, or in the entire Alpha Quadrant, as far as anyone knows. There will only be one Icheb of Brunal, the former Borg. Unless more precise identification is needed in the future, I do not believe I will need any other name. If I do need more precision, then I will become Icheb Hansen."

Annika began to grumble. Harry wondered if, despite her protests, Icheb's choosing not to be called Hansen bothered her. She quickly clarified the true source of her complaint. "I'm sorry. I must stand. My implants bother me if I sit on a hard surface for too long."

"Maybe we should be moving along anyway," Harry apologized. "We didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"It's all right son," said the Ambassador. "This discussion was very interesting. The longer I'm here in your realm, the more I realize I need to know more about all of you. Our researchers worked hard and did pretty well, but not well enough, I now find. We made assumptions, and I have learned . . ."

Icheb and Harry finished his sentence in chorus: "Never assume anything, or you will make an ass out of you and me!"

That prompted another general laugh. Harry realized it was true, though. It would be better for them to leave the two Boothbys to what they were talking about before their group had turned them away from it. They said their good-byes and walked slowly down the path. This time, Harry was determined Annika would take the time to look at and appreciate some of the lush plant life growing all around them.

=/\=


	2. A Couple of Old Guys Talking

=/\=

As their visitors departed, the two beings who looked exactly alike in every way, except for their clothes, turned towards each other and, it must be said, eyed each other closely for several seconds. Finally, the gardener said, "So tell me more about this Fluidic space of yours, since you've learned so much about our Dry space. Do you have stars and planets floating around in there? Plants? Animals?"

"No, it's just our 'liquid of life' and us. And our bioships, of course. All sorts of enzymes and particulate matter are dissolved in our fluid, but we're the only life forms we know of. We grew in it somehow, and then we grew our ships. Don't really know much more about how we started, but we did. Your archeologists and paleontologists have something to work with, digging in the ground to see what preceding generations have left for them to find and interpret. Just like young Mr. Icheb mentioned about 'time traveling' in your Grand Canyon. If we've got anything like that in our realm to study, we haven't found it yet. Until the Borg invaded us, we didn't even know there was anyone or any _where_ else. We _were_ a bit belligerent during that first contact with the Borg, and then with Janeway and _Voyager_. I must admit that.

"A 'bit?'"

Harrumphed the Ambassador, "A lot, I suppose."

"The Borg have always been good at bringing out the worst in people. Desperation to survive makes you do things you might never dream of doing otherwise."

"Exactly. You've put your finger right on the problem. Is that the right way to express that?"

"More or less," the gardener agreed.

"Thought I knew everything there was to know about this Federation of yours. Thought I knew everything there was to know about you, but I was wrong, wasn't I?"

"When you talked to Chakotay?"

"I'm not talking about the Federation now. I'm talking about you. I thought I knew how to impersonate a human gardener without any problem, but there's more to you than meets the eye, or what the 'omniscient observer' we sent here noticed, at any rate."

"Ah. You thought you knew all about me?"

"I did. But when I got here and poked around a little, I realized you had a secret bigger than we did with our 'listening stations' in Dry Space. You're older than you look, aren't you?"

"I doubt that. I look like I'm older than Methuselah."

"So that snooping we did in that android officer's files was correct? You really have been around for thousands of these folks' years?"

"More or less."

"How many, may I ask?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. That is, if you insist on looking. I'd prefer you didn't. I have a history of slipping away unnoticed and starting over someplace else when I'm supposed to have died, you see. With Picard and Chakotay both knowing about me now, I'd already been thinking about doing a bunk. That means leaving quickly, by the way." His counterpart nodded thoughtfully at the lesson in idiomatic communication. "I do like it here, though. Before I 'die' again, whether it's a permanent death this time or another 'life changing event,' I'd like to see a few more classes graduate and watch them go on as officers, especially if they don't all have to face the Borg."

"They won't. We've searched. They're not coming anytime soon. It would take hundreds or even thousands of your years for them to recover, if at all. It won't hurt for your people to be prepared, but the Borg don't know how to create another queen. That Janeway - the admiral one, mind you - really did a number on them. That's a good way of putting it, isn't it?"

"From what I hear, she certainly _did_ do a number on them. I always knew she'd be a good one, but even I underestimated her. She's a great one. And I'm glad she seems to have taken my advice. Chakotay, too. The two captains are getting along quite well. I trust they'll find a way to work it all out from now on."

"How do you know who the 'good ones' are, Gardener?"

"Can't tell you. I've never really thought much about it. Maybe it's experience? I've been around so long, there's not a lot that gets by me. I observe the way they treat someone who isn't as gifted as they are, or the way they relate to the ones who seem to be at the top of the heap. Showing compassion for the first and refusing to kiss the asses of the second - that can tell you a lot. The way they use language can tip you off, too. Sometimes, it's just a gesture, or a look in the eye. I just seem to know, or maybe I recognize it when I see it. So much history has unfolded before me, particularly on this planet, that I don't need a lot of time before I can come to a conclusion about someone. Usually, I'm right. What about you? Can you do that with your people?"

"We say we can 'taste the waters' about someone. We've got more senses than you do. Or maybe you've got some of them and don't even know it. From your reputation, that wouldn't surprise me a bit."

"Maybe with me it's the smell. I'm always digging into the dirt. I've gotten to know if it needs a little bit of ash, or a maybe little more compost. Maybe I can sniff a cadet and sense if he's too fearful to make the tough decisions. I know that's happened a few times. Fear has a really sharp, unpleasant odor."

"Ah, smell. Didn't know that much about it until I discovered air."

"Do you like it?"

"I do. The perfume in the air of this garden this morning is downright intoxicating!"

"Why don't we follow those folks' lead and wander down one of the other garden paths, then. Lots of beautifully scented flowers along that path. I've also got some hydrangea over there I'm coaxing to bloom either blue or pink. You put different minerals in the soil around them, you see, and they change colors. Nature is amazing. Mother nature, we call her."

As they stood up, the Ambassador showed a fluid grace the other man could not match. The words 'Old Bones' briefly crossed the mind of Boothby the gardener as he heard his joints creaking when he came to his feet.

The Ambassador, meanwhile, was obviously still thinking of their previous conversation. "You know, smell is one of the highlights of being one of you for a while. The last time I went home to Fluidic Space I tasted our fluid, and I realized it was like breathing in odors. I never noticed how varied the fluids can be from one location to another before. I suppose our currents carry different types of particulate matter and enzymes from place to place. It may be tough to walk on two legs, since I'm basically a tripedal being, but spending time in your space does have its compensations. My senses as a whole have been sorted out. Sharpened."

"So, do you think this alliance is going to work? We haven't exchanged enemies, have we? Swapping the Borg for Species 8472?"

"Please! Forget about that Borg designation and stick with the label your Lieutenant Paris suggested."

"He's a lieutenant commander now."

"I stand corrected. Doesn't change the fact I've studied the naming conventions you people use, and he's right. Fluidian is a much better name for us. And yes, it's going to work because it's got to work. Now that we know about each other, it's the only way we can all survive."

"And Axum and his fellow former Borg, like Annika Hansen and her son Icheb?"

"As long as they stay individuals, they'll be fine. There's one group out in the Delta Quadrant that calls itself a 'Cooperative.' Captain Chakotay met up with them on _Voyager's_ way home. This group of ex-Borg linked themselves up to share one mind, but they seemingly have no desire to venture off the surface of that planet they're on. They're more interested in maintaining a stable life on a planetary scale, rather than galactic domination. They had one who might have caused trouble if she ever tried to become their queen, but she's dead now. Mining accident. We'll keep an eye on them, just in case, but they seem to be like the Unimatrix Zero drones, or this Annika Hansen. The memory of what they did when they assimilated others and destroyed whole planets weighs on their consciences."

"That's good to know. There are many fine people in 'Dry Space.' Some not so fine, of course. I never have taken to the Romulans, and the Cardassians can be very tricky. The Andorians may be old allies, but they can be quick to take offense sometimes. Take care around them and you'll be fine. But the Breen! Terrible beings. They got their noses smashed during the Dominion War, but they did a lot of damage before that happened. And from what Chakotay and Janeway have told me, there are a lot of folks in that Delta Quadrant who bear close watching. I hope those listening posts of yours are out there doing just that, and sharing what they learn with our Federation people."

"That's already happening. It was part of our agreement. You share with us, and we share with you. And I'm not very happy with those Cardassians or Romulans either. We'll keep an eye out. We need to be on our guard to protect ourselves, too."

The two Boothbys had maintained a slow but steady pace on the walkway. Eventually, their stroll brought them close to where Cadet Icheb was standing with his mother and her friend Harry Kim.

"Your garden is beautiful this time of year, Boothby," Harry commented.

"It's beautiful every time of year in its own way, Mr. Kim. But I agree. It's especially nice right now. Thanks for the visit. As long as you're still in the area, come again."

"I'd love to," Harry said with enthusiasm. Icheb and Annika merely nodded their heads, but the gardener understood that this was still a primary way for them to show their agreement with a request or an offer.

"Thanks for sharing some of your discussion with us. It was very . . . illuminating, I guess you'd say. We'll be on our way now, though," Harry said.

"Since there's no telling when we'll all be together again, let me give you a little something to remember me by, Ms. Hansen." Removing a pair of clippers from the small pack on his hip, the gardener took two steps to his right and cautiously separated one branch from the rest of the bush. Clipping the half-opened bloom from the end, he handed the yellow rose to Annika, saying, "Place this in water as soon as you can and it will open all the way for you. Just smell that fragrance! But be careful of those thorns. Your nanoprobes may be able to heal any puncture wounds you sustain, but it's better to avoid an injury if you have the choice."

Annika accepted the rose with her left hand, which was partially protected by her remaining exoskeleton. "I agree. Thank you for the gift. It's beautiful."

"No need to thank me, Missy. A flower is a gift of nature. I only help them along."

As the three visitors left the two old men, the Ambassador called out to Annika, "Say hello to Axum the next time you see him."

Annika looked back over her shoulder at him. Her smile was much broader this time. "I certainly will."

As the two watched the larger group walking away on the paved walkway, the Ambassador could not resist saying to the gardener, "Helping them along. Not only the flowers, I take it. That's what you do all the time, isn't it?"

"It is. And I'll keep on doing it, for as long as I have. I hope you'll do the same. I'll be gone someday, sooner rather than later, or so I'm told. We could use your help."

The Ambassador's expression mirrored the grin on his companion's face. "I'll do my best," he replied.

=/\=

End

=/\=

Dedicated to the memory of Ray Walston, who was so great portraying both versions of Boothby. A big thanks, also, to mabb5, who said in a review of "Log Entries: Chief Helmsman of Voyager" that she would have loved to see the two Boothbys meet each other after the Peace Accord in that story. I kept coming back to that comment, and so, here we are. 

Of course, Paramount owns all of Star Trek (although they seem to be sharing with CBS right now). I don't. No copyright infringement is meant. Etc. Etc. Etc. ;-)


End file.
